SKuBMAVL Folge 18  Selas auf Reisen
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Selas verdurftet eine Woche nach England und in der WG läuft alles aus dem Ruder.


Selas auf Reisen

[Selas packt ihren Koffer fЭr eine Fahrt mit ein paar MitschЭlern nach London

Bakura: Hey, Selaslein! Was machst du da?  
Selas: Sieht man doch! Ich packe einen Koffer, das sollte man tun wenn man verreist!  
Bakura: Ach? Ist es endlich soweit+Kopf schief leg+ Vergiss bitte dein RЭckfahrticket!  
Selas+Bakura Buch gegen Kopf werf+ Wir fahren mit dem Bus!  
Kaiba:+ In TЭr auftauch+ Wehe du gibst Geld fЭr Lamadecken und Handstaubsauger aus!  
Selas+keif+ Das ist keine Kaffeefahrt+weiterpack+ Ich geb es eher fЭr Alkohol aus!  
Mibo+angesprungen komm+ WO? HER DAMIT!  
Selas: -.- FЭr dich gibs nix+Flasche Ouzo in Koffer versteck+ Mibo: Mann┘ Marik: Fahrt ihr mit einem richtig groъen Bus?  
Selas: Mit einem Doppelstockbus!  
Kaiba: Ha! Dann nimm dir ein paar leere Flaschen mit! Die Klos in den Dingern sind schnell voll!  
Selas: -.- Ganz bestimmt nicht! Was macht ihr eigentlich alle hier?  
Bakura: Wir wollen dich zum Bus schaffen, damit wir sicher sein kЖnnen dass du auch weg bist!  
Selas: Sehr freundlich von euch┘ Auъerdem geht es erst in 5 Stunden los!  
Alle: Wissen wir!  
Selas+Alle aus Zimmer schieb+ Dann lasst mich bis dahin in Ruhe! Ich will packen!  
Marik: Soll ich dir schon mal Bruce satteln?  
Selas+sarkastisch ist+ Klar, ich reite auf einem Esel zum Bus┘ +TЭr zuknall+ Marik: Was machen wir jetzt?  
Mibo: Saufen┘. Bakura+Marik fies angrins+ Kaiba: Moki!  
Mokuba: Ja+aus KЭche auftauch+ Kaiba+Mokuba schnapp und in Zimmer zerr+ Bakura+Vor Marik stell+ Komm, Kleiner! Ich zeig dir wie Murdoc, Sanji und ich die Kapelle eingerichtet haben!  
Marik+schluck+ Ich mag aber nicht┘ Bakura+ Augenbraue heb+ Hast du eine Ahnung wie sehr mich das interessiert+Marik hinterher schleif+ Marik: MERIT! HILF MIR!  
Mibo: Die ist nicht da!  
Marik+heul+ NEIN┘.  
Zorro: Wo ist sie denn?  
Mibo: Die ist mit Sanji und 2D irgendwo Kaffeetrinken!  
Zorro: Kaffeetrinken+Augenbraue heb+ Mibo: Mh┘ Glaube an der Tanke!  
Zorro: Na super┘ Selas+Kopf aus TЭr steck+ Ruhe da drauъen!  
Zorro: Zu was brauchst du jetzt Ruhe?  
Selas: -.- Ich- packe- meinen- Koffer!  
Zorro: Oh! Das Spiel kenn ich! Ich packe meinen Koffer und tue hinein┘ дhm┘ den Atemu!  
Selas: -.- Zorro - Sei einfach ruhig+TЭr wieder zumach+ Mibo: -.- Lass uns in den Garten gehen!  
Zorro: Okay┘

4 ╫ Stunden spДter

Selas+Koffer aus Zimmer schlepp und TЭr zuschlieъ+ Merit: Hey, Selas! Sollen wir dich zum Treffpunkt fahren?  
Selas: Wenn ihr wollt!  
Sanji+AutoschlЭssel schnapp+ Ich denke, wir nehmen den Hummer, da geht dein GepДck wenigstens rein!  
Selas: Soviel ist es doch gar nicht!  
Merit: Ich dachte das da ist nur dein Beauty- case+Auf Selas Koffer zeig+ Sanji: Prinzessin┘ nicht jede ist wie du!  
Selas+zustimmend nick+ Merit+Augen verdreh+ Schon gut! VEGETA! TrДgst du bitte den Koffer ins Auto?  
Vegeta+Auf Sofa sitz und dumm fern kuck+ NЖ┘ keine Lust!  
Merit+Vegeta nehm und auf Koffer drЭck+ TRAG - DEN- KOFFER!  
Vegeta: Isch ja schon gut┘ Merit+ganz lieb lДchel+ Na also! Los jetzt+zu Auto geh+ Selas+zu den anderen wink+ Machts gut ihr Chaoten!  
Atemu: Warte! Ich hab noch was fЭr dich!  
+Selas Abschiedsgeschenk geb+ Selas+unglДubig Geschenk ankuck+ Ist das die Bestechung damit ich wegbleibe, oder die Bombe, damit der Bus hoch geht?  
Atemu: Das ist Kuchen! Den haben ich und Marik fЭr dich gebacken. Pexty hat Glasur darauf gemacht, damit du das Verbrannte nicht siehst+stolz grins+ Selas: Oh┘ Danke Jungs+Kuchen einsteck+ (Den sollte ich so bald wie mЖglich entsorgen) Also, machts gut+geh+ Atemu, Marik & Pexty+Mit Taschentuch hinterher wink und heul+ TschЭъ, Selas!  
Zorro: Ist sie endlich weg?  
Atemu, Marik & Pexty+immer noch heul+ Ja┘ Bakura+Aufspring und Freudentanz auffЭhr+ ENDLICH!  
Zorro+mittanz+ Jubel jubel freu freu┘

Am Treffpunkt

Merit+spaъig+ So┘ sieh zu dass du weg kommst! Selas+grins+ Nichts lieber als das! Katharina+hibbelig und nervig wie immer+ Hi Selas! Du fДhrst ja auch mit! Freust du dich schon auf die Londonfahrt?  
Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!  
Selas: -.- Jetzt freu ich mich nicht mehr┘ Katharina+Sanji seh+ Hallo! Wer bist du denn? Merit+Katharinas Kopf gegen Bus hau+ Das ist mein Mann!  
Finger weg du Biest!  
Katharina+Sternchen seh+ aaahhhhh┘.  
Selas: Willst du nicht doch mitkommen, Merit?  
Merit+an Sanji drЭck+ Eine Wochen ohne Sanji!? Er allein mit den Chaoten?  
Selas: Weil er sich auch nicht wehren kann┘ Sanji: Denk mal nach, wie das Haus aussehen wЭrde wenn ihr wieder kommt!  
Selas: Okay┘ Das ist ein Einwand+sich nach Jule, Christoph, Christian umseh+ Merit & Sanji+rumknutsch, turtel+ Merit: Du siehst in der schwarzen Kutte echt sexy aus, mein Prinz!  
Selas+Die anderen gesehen hat+ ich werd mal los machen, tust du mir noch einen Gefallen, Merit?  
Merit+nicht gemerkt hat, weiter Sanji knutsch+ Selas: -.- Gut┘ dann eben nicht!  
Merit: Hast du was gesagt, Selas?  
Selas: Tust du mir einen Gefallen?  
Merit: Sicher doch!  
Selas: Pass bitte auf dass mein Zimmer unangetastet bleibt, solange ich weg bin!  
Merit+salutier+ Alles klar! Tritt dem Prinzen und seinem Pferd in den Arsch, wenn du sie siehst!  
Selas: ich werde es versuchen+zu den anderen geh[Ein paar Minuten spДter ist der Bus weg  
Sanji: So┘ ab nach Hause! Ich bin noch mit Bakura und Murdoc verabredet!  
Merit: oO жhm┘ du, Schatz?  
Sanji: Ja?  
Merit+auf rumstehenden Koffer zeig+ Ist das da nicht Selas Koffer?  
Sanji: жhm┘ [Schild am Koffer : Katharina J┘  
Merit: Haha┘ die ist doch so selten dДmlich!  
Sanji: Lass uns gehen!  
Merit: Warte! Vielleicht hat sie ja Geld im Koffer!  
Sanji: Geldgierig bist du nicht, oder?  
Merit+Mit kranken Blick Koffer durchwЭhl+ HД? Was soll das denn+gerahmtes Bild von David Hasselhoff find+ Sanji+Augenbraue heb+ Merit+Bild achtlos wegwerf+ Was solls┘ gehen wir!

In der WG

Zorro+An TЭrschloss rumfummel+ Geh endlich auf!  
Merit+dazu komm+ Was machst du da?  
Zorro: Wonach sieht es denn aus?  
Merit: Mit diesem popligem Draht wird das nie was! Hier!  
+Zorro Etui mit Schlossknackwerkzeug geb+ Zorro: Oh┘ danke! Sanji+Mit Merit in KЭche geh+ Solltest du nicht aufpassen,  
dass da niemand reingeht?  
Merit+Schulterzuck+ Die sind eh zu dumm, um das Schloss zu knacken! ┘ Selbst mit SchlЭssel!

Zorro+ahnungslos vor Schloss sitz+ Wie geht das denn jetzt?  
Bakura+dazu komm+ Versuchst du gerade das Schloss zu knacken?  
Zorro+kurz vorm weinen ist+ Ja! Aber es geht nicht+ningel+ Bakura+Werkzeug von Zorro nehm+ Lass da mal einen Experten ran! Zorro: Na gut+zur Seite geh+ Bakura+ einige Minuten rumwerkel, TЭr ist auf+ Tada!  
Zorro & Bakura: -  
Bakura: Zorro! Das ist DEIN Zimmer!  
Zorro: ┘┘┘┘┘┘ Bakura+zu SelasTЭr geh+ Also denn ganzen Spaъ noch mal!

In der KЭche

Merit+Kaffee trink+ Duhuu┘ mein Prinz?  
Sanji+am Essen machen ist+ Ja?  
Merit+ЭbermДъig kitschig red+ Du weiъt ja, dass ich denn 2D so mag┘ Sanji+gleichgЭltig+ Ist mir aufgefallen┘ Merit: Und den Daniel┘ Sanji: Und den Mugen ┘ und den Ron┘ und den Yobi┘ und den Lichtlein┘ Und den Gin┘ Merit: Und den Guido┘ Sanji: Denn auch┘ ja┘ Merit: Und ich weiъ, dass du die Nami gern hast┘ und die Robin┘ und die Mai┘ Sanji: Und?  
Merit+vorsichtig+ was hДlstn du von Polygamie┘?  
Sanji: ┘┘┘ Von mir aus┘┘┘ Merit+glДnzende Augen krieg+ oO Echt jetzt?  
Sanji: Mach nur┘ Merit+Sanji Kuss geb+ Ach, du bist der grЖъte Schatz der Welt, mein Prinz!  
Sanji: Jup┘ Merit: Wieso auf einmal?  
Sanji+schulterzuck+ Liegt an Bakura und Murdoc!  
Merit+beeindruckt ist+ Wow! Ich wird ihnen einen PrДsentkorb zukommen lassen!  
Sanji: Mach nur┘

WДhrend dessen vor Selas TЭr

Zorro: Kriegst du das hin?  
Bakura. -.- Nein! Das ist das Safe- Security Schloss 5000!  
Verdammter Mist┘ Zorro: Na dann hilft nur eins+Versucht TЭr einzurennen+ Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
[TЭr ist aus Amantium mit Holz verkleidet  
Bakura: Haha!  
Marik+um Ecke kuck+ Was macht ihr da?  
Zorro+Beule reib+ Wir versuchen in Selas Zimmer zu kommen!  
Marik: Warum?  
Bakura: Keine Ahnung! Das denken sich die beknackten Autoren aus!  
Marik: Hm┘ Na gut! Ich helf euch! Ich hab hier den Ersatz-  
schlЭssel+SchlЭssel zeig+ Bakura+unglДubig kuck+ Wo hast du den her?  
Marik: -.- Die Autoren┘ Wollt ihr nun rein?  
Zorro: дhm┘ Klar!  
Marik+Zimmer aufschlieъ und TЭr aufstoъ+ И voila!  
Bakura: Danke+reinspazier, Эber Draht einer Sprengfalle stolper+ Oh oh┘ Zorro & Marik+schluck[kleine Sprengladungen gehen hoch  
Bakura+verbrannt wirk+ Ah┘ +rauch+ Marik: So was raffiniertes+vorsichtig in Zimmer geh[BДrenfalle schnappt zu  
Marik+nach unten kuck+ Mist┘ Zorro: Wie dДmlich seit ihr denn+in zimmer geh[Seilschlinge zieht Zorro an die Decke  
Zorro: -.- Verdammt!  
Bakura: So ein Dreck hier+In FalltЭr fall und gerade noch so an Kante festhalt+ Hallo? Kann mir mal jemand helfen?  
Zorro: Geht gerade nicht+hin und her baummel+ Zorro, Bakura & Marik: HILFEEEEEE!l Mokuba+in TЭrrahmen lehn+ Na! Macht es Spaъ+dДmlich grins+ Marik+kleinlaut+ Mein Bein blutet!  
Bakura: T.T Ich fall hier gleich runter!  
Mokuba: Auch wenn du das jetzt nicht siehst, aber unten warten spitze Felsen und Skorpione auf dich!  
Bakura+nach unten schiel+ T.T Hilf uns Moki- san!  
+murmel+ Bitte┘ Marik: Du bist so ein Weichei, Bakura+Cool Arme vor Brust verschrДnk+ Bakura: Seit wann bist du denn so hart, HД?  
Marik+schulterzuck+ Ist alles DEIN Training! Bakura: Ich will noch nicht sterben!  
Mokuba: Ich finde zwar, ihr habt das verdient, aber was solls+Hebel drЭck[Zorro fДllt runter, Loch unter Bakura geht zu, BДrenfalle geht auf  
Zorro+voll auf Kopf land+ Au┘ -  
Bakura: Danke+wieder der Alte ist+ HДhД┘ und jetzt┘ +an Computer will, Elektroschocks bekomm+ Ahhhh┘!  
Mokuba+kicher+ Marik+aus Zimmer hecht+ Das ist ja lebensgefДhrlich!  
Bakura: Ich glaube ich lass das! So interessant, ist es dann auch nicht┘ +sauer abdampf+ Zorro+auch vorsichtig aus Zimmer geh+ Woher wusstest du wo der Hebel fЭr die Fallen war?  
Mokuba: Merit hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch rauslassen! Ihr seit einfach viel zu durchschaubar!  
Zorro+grummel+ Gar nicht wahr!  
Mokuba+Augenbraue heb+ Zorro+Augen verdreh+ Schon gut! Vielleicht ein bisschen!  
Mokuba+wieder in sein Zimmer geh+ Das nДchste Mal komme ich in 3 Stunden! Also viel Spaъ!  
Marik: Bis dahin┘

In der KЭche

Merit+an Tresen sitz und skeptisch Sanji beobacht+ Sanji+auf Merit schiel+ Was kuckst du so?  
Merit: Irgendwie bist du komisch┘ Sanji: Find ich nicht┘ +weiter Essen mach+ Merit+Kopf auf HДnde stЭtz+ Aber du warst sonst immer eifersЭchtig wenn ich nur einen anderen angesehen habe!  
Sanji: Nun ja, ich habe eingesehen, dass ich wohl Эbertrieben habe!  
Merit+Augenbraue heb+ Mh┘ muss mich erst noch daran gewЖhnen, aber find ich gut┘ +grins+ Sanji: SchЖn dass es dir gefДllt┘ Merit+aufsteh+ дhm┘ ich geh dann jetzt mal┘ zu 2D┘ Sanji+weiter auf Essen konzentrier+ Mh┘ Viel Spaъ!  
Merit+Schulter zuck und geh+

3 Std spДter in Selas Zimmer

[Marik ist an die Wand gekettet, Zorro hДngt Эber einem Phyranya - Becken und Bakura steckt in einem Pranger  
Bakura: Mir ist langweilig┘ Mokuba+Mit faulem GemЭse dasteh und Bakura angrins+ Bakura: o.O Was hast du vor, Mokuba?  
Mokuba+grins, Ei nehm und nach Bakura werf+ Zorro: Solltest du uns nicht raus lassen?  
Mokuba: Das nenn ich Erziehung! ┘ oder Hobby, wie ihr wollt! Bakura+heul+ Kaiba: Mokuba! Was machst du mit dem Essen?  
Mokuba: дhm┘ Nix┘ Kaiba: Bring das GemЭse zu Bruce und lass die Deppen frei!  
Mokuba: Och Mann┘ Kaiba+KopfschЭttelnd in Wohnzimmer verschwind+ Mokuba: Hihi┘ + Marik, Zorro und Bakura weiter bewerf+ Merit+Hinter Mokuba auftauch+ Was meinst du was Selas zu so einem eingesautem Zimmer sagt?  
Mokuba: дh┘ +Zimmer ankuck+ Merit: Das rДumst du alles wieder auf!  
Mokuba: Mist┘ Bakura: Ha! Da hast du deine Erziehung!  
Merit: Und ihr bleibt da noch ne Stunde! Vielleicht lernt ihr es so!  
Zorro: Wolltest du nicht zu 2D+genervt ist+ Merit: Die sind alle im Studio und arbeiten am neuen Album┘ Bakura: Aha┘ KЖnntet ihr uns jetzt rauslassen? Mir tut der RЭcken weh!  
Merit: Ihr bleibt jetzt noch da drin bis ich euch rauslasse!┘ Als Strafe! Zorro+Pyrania beisst ihm fast in den Arm, heul+ Hasst du uns sosehr? Ich werd hier gleich gefressen!  
Merit: Ihr lernt ja nix draus+Mokuba aus Zimmer schieb und TЭr zu mach+ Wenn ich sie rausgelassen hab, kannst du anfangen aufzurДumen!  
Mokuba: Darf ich sie zum putzen mit einspannen?  
Merit: Nein! Du musst lernen fЭr das was du verbockst, selbst gerade zu stehen!  
Mokuba: Seit wann lДsst zu die Super Nanny raushДngen?  
Merit: Seit hier alle denken, sie kЖnnen machen, was sie wollen!  
Mokuba: Machen wir das nicht immer?  
Merit: Aber es wird mit der Zeit immer schlimmer! Aber egal!  
Komm, wir gehen irgendwo ein Eis essen!  
Mokuba: Juhuu[Merit und Mokuba gehen Eis essen

Sanji: Wie? Ich stehe stundenlang in der KЭche und dann kommt Keiner zum Essen?  
Kain: Hier! Ich hab Hunger!  
Vegeta+angesprungen komm+ Hat jemand was von Essen gesagt?  
Sanji: Ganz ruhig! Ist genug fЭr alle da+Essen servier[Mibo, Pexty, Kaiba, Atemu setzten sich auch an den Tisch  
Atemu: Wo sind eigentlich Zorro, Marik und Bakura?  
Kaiba: Die sind in Selas Zimmer!  
Atemu: Wer ist Selas?  
Mibo: Der hast du gestern noch nen Kuchen gebacken!  
Atemu: Ha! Ich, der groъe Pharao, und Kuchen backen!? Fall um Gnade winselnd in den Sand meiner WЭste,  
niederer Untertan!  
Mibo+Augenbraue heb+ Halt die Klappe!  
Vegeta+Fast alles aufgegessen hat+ Sanji+Kippe anmach und dazu setz+ Vegeta! Lass den anderen auch was, oder du stellst dich selbst an den Herd!  
Vegeta+Mit vollem Mund red, Essen dabei Эber Tisch spuck+ Wasch hascht du geschagt?  
Sanji+kopfschЭttel, aufsteh+ ich geh Mittagsschlaf machen┘ Bis ca. 17 Uhr!  
Kain: Es ist erst um 1! Auъerdem┘ seit wann machst du Mittagsschlaf?  
Sanji: Die nДchtlichen Messen rauben viel Zeit┘ +streck, geht+ Atemu: Irgendwie ist Sanji seltsam geworden┘ Mibo+nick+ Ziemlich┘ wenn du mich fragst!  
Atemu: Ich hab vorhin gehЖrt wie er Merit andere MДnner Erlaubt hat!  
Vegeta+ oO +Essen in Atemus Gesicht spuck+ WAS?  
Alle anderen: oO Atemu+Essen aus Gesicht wich+ Ja! Die haben in der KЭche diskutiert und Sanji hat der Polygamie zugestimmt!  
Kaiba: Der muss krank sein┘ Mibo: Vielleicht hat er im Satanismus seine ErfЭllung gefunden.  
Ich hab auch gemerkt, dass er zu allem anderen eine ziemliche Egalhaltung hat┘ Atemu: Wird er jetzt ein zweiter Bakura?  
Kaiba: Wer weis┘ Sag mal Mibo┘ Seit wann kommen von dir vernЭnftige SДtze?  
Mibo: Was? Wann+geschockt ist+ Kain: Gerade eben+DiktiergerДt zЭck und abspiel+ (Zitat:  
Vielleicht hat er im Satanismus seine ErfЭllung gefunden┘)  
Mibo: Das soll ich gesagt haben?  
Alle+nick+ Atemu: War irgendwas in deinem Bier?  
Mibo: NЖ┘ Eigentlich nicht! KЖnnen wir zu dem Sanjiproblem zurЭck kommen!? Kaiba: Kann es uns eigentlich nicht egal sein ob er Merit jetzt ihren MДnnerwahn auszuleben?  
Atemu: Mh┘ Meint ihr nicht dass das irgendwann dazu fЭhrt,  
dass Merit bei einem Anderen bleibt?  
Kaiba: Glaub ich nicht┘ Sie weis doch was sie an ihm hat!  
Vegeta: Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen! Sanji ist so gleichgЭltig, dass er Merit geradezu davon jagt!  
Kaiba: Und was willst du dagegen unternehmen?  
Pexty: Vielleicht hilft es wenn Bakura oder Zorro mit ihm reden┘ Auf die hЖrt er doch immer!  
[Sanji sitzt vor der TЭr, raucht und hЖrt zu  
Atemu: Wohl eher Bakura, er, Murdoc und Sanji hocken ja stДndig zusammen!  
Kaiba: Und ziehen ihn letztendlich noch weiter mit runter!  
Mibo: Willst du ihm den Umgang mit ihnen verbieten, wie bei einem Kleinkind?  
Kaiba: So natЭrlich nicht, aber┘ Ach ich weis auch nicht┘ Ich will einfach nicht, dass es zwischen ihm und Merit aus ist+fast am heulen sei+ Atemu: Am Ende wirft er sie noch aus dem Haus┘ +flenn+ Mibo: Ich wusste gar nicht dass euch die Beziehung so am Herzen liegt!  
Kaiba: Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Dann wДhre das Geld fЭr die Hochzeit umsonst raus geworfen!  
Kain: -.- Geldgeil wie immer!  
Atemu: Auъerdem wДhren wir dann wieder mit Selas alleine!  
Pexty: Und wie kann es sein, dass der Gott der Liebe kein Interesse an Liebe hat?  
Sanji+aufmerk, finster kuck, Zigarette ausmach, in sein Zimmer geh+ Mibo+resignierend Kopf auf Tisch knall+ Keine schЖnen Aussichten, Jungs! Wir mЭssen dringend was unternehmen!  
Vegeta: Vielleicht sperren wir sie einfach in ein Zimmer ein, bis sie sich wieder vertragen haben┘ Hab ich mal in einem Film gesehen!  
Pexty: Oder sie bringen sich um!  
Mibo: Glaub ich nicht┘ dazu lieben sie sich zu doll!  
Kaiba: Oder wir schicken die zwei zur Kallwas!  
Atemu: Damit die uns sagt, dass Sanji eigentlich nix von Polygamie hДlt!? Das wissen wir auch so!  
Kaiba: Vielleicht schafft sie es ja Merit umzupolen?  
Mibo: Wie umpolen? Auf Frauen?  
Kaiba+Mibo Kopfnuss geb+ Nein du Idiot! Auf Monogamie!  
Mibo: Ach so┘ Wie wДhre es wenn wir es erstmal selbst versuchen?  
Vegeta: Und was willst du machen?  
Mibo: Weiъ auch nicht┘ noch nicht!  
[Merit und Mokuba kommen nach Hause  
Mokuba: Hallo, Jungs!  
Alle: Hallo, Mokuba+gedrЭckte Stimmung herrsch+ Mokuba: Was ist denn mit euch los?  
Atemu+Merit komisch ankuck+ Ist egal┘ Merit: дhm┘ Ich glaub┘ ich geh kucken ob 2D wieder da ist!  
Mokuba, du kannst die Jungs jetzt raus lassen+geht+ Rest: -  
Mokuba: Was ist los verdammt?  
Kaiba: Wir haben diskutiert┘ Kain: Weil Merit jetzt polygam leben darf┘ Mokuba: Ich weis┘ hat sie mir erzДhlt!  
Vegeta: Und wir machen uns Sorgen um Sanjis Seelenleben!  
Mokuba: Der muss wissen, was er macht! Er ist alt genug!  
Pexty: Trotzdem┘ Mokuba: Ich sehe das auch nicht gerne, aber das mЭssen sie selbst entscheiden!  
Kain: Aber, Sanji will dass doch gar nicht! Das sieht ein Blinder mit KrЭckstock!  
Mokuba: Nur Merit nicht┘ Ich glaube es ist einfach notwendig damit sie begreift was sie Sanji damit antut!

In den Kong- Studios

Merit+reinkomm+ Hey Russel! Ist 2D da?  
Russel: Der mЭsste in seinem Zimmer sein!  
Merit: Danke+in 2Ds Zimmer geh+ 2D+Auf Bettkante sitz und Gitarre spiel+ Merit: Hey D+daneben setz+ 2D: Hi Merit!  
Merit+2D dumm angrins+ 2D: Was grinst du so?  
Merit: Sanji hat heute die Polygamie erlaubt+grins+ 2D+erst nicht ganz raff, dann breit grins+ Merit+sexy kuck, 2Ds Gitarre nehm und weg leg+ 2D+zu Merit lehn, kЭss+ Merit+Mit 2D nach hinten umfall, knutsch+ 2D+Sein Shirt auszieh+ ┘

Bei Sanji

[Sanji liegt rauchend auf dem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Er sieht seinen Ehering an und dann die Merit- Puppe auf dem Kissen neben ihm. PlЖtzlich kuckt er bЖse, steht auf und stapft aus dem Zimmer  
Pexty: Wohin des Weges, Sanji?  
Sanji+Pexty ankeif+ NIEMAND FASST MEINE MERIT AN!  
+rausstapf+ Pexty+oO, begreif, erleichtert lДchel+

Wieder bei 2D

[Merit und 2D liegen nur noch in UnterwДsche da  
2D+Merit kЭss+ Merit+2D wegdrЭck+ Warte mal kurz!  
2D+fragend kuck+ Was ist?  
Merit: 2D, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?  
2D: Die besten wЭrde ich sagen┘ Merit: Na ja┘ ehrlich gesagt wЭnschte ich du wДhrst jetzt Sanji┘ 2D+seufzend hinsetz+ Ich habs geahnt┘ Merit+entschuldigend grins+ 2D+in Richtung TЭr nick+ Geh schon zu ihm!  
Merit+anzieh, 2D KЭsschen auf Wange geb+ Danke+geht+

Vor dem Friedhofstor

Merit+Sanji treff+ Sanji? Was machst du hier?  
Sanji+Merit an Schulter pack, fast heul+ Merit┘ ich┘ ich will nicht dass du andere MДnner hast┘ Ich will dich nur ganz fЭr mich┘ ich liebe dich┘ Merit+anfang mit weinen, an Sanji werf, festhalt+ Ach┘ ich will gar keinen Anderen mehr┘ Ich will nur dich┘ FЭr immer und ewig┘ Ich lieb dich so, mein Prinz, es tut mit alles so leid┘ Sanji: Schon gut, mein Engel┘ +Merit an sich drЭck+ Merit+Sanjis Schulter vollheul+ Ich kuck nie wieder einen Anderen an┘ versprochen!  
Sanji: Merit┘ Merit: Sanji┘ Sanji: Merit┘ [Merit heult, beide haben sich wieder ganz dolle lieb  
Die Jungs+An Fensterscheibe kleb und gaff+ Pexty: Gott sei Dank, ist das geklДrt┘ Atemu: Wie schЖn┘ Ich wusste dass ich ihnen helfen kann!  
Kaiba: -.- Du hast gar nix gemacht!  
Atemu+mit ironischer Betonung+ Wirklich?  
Kaiba: JA! Wirklich!  
Atemu: ┘ ich hatte es aber fest vor┘ -  
Vegeta: Sag mal, Mokuba, solltest du nicht Zorro, Marik und Bakura raus lassen?  
Mokuba+vertrДumt aus Fenster kuck+ Ach wie schЖn┘ Vegeta: -.- MOKUBA!!! AUFWACHEN!  
Mokuba+aufschreck+ Was denn?  
Vegeta: Sagt dir ⌠Selas Zimmer■ was?  
Mokuba: Das ist militДrisches Sperrgebiet! oO Du meinst Zorro, Marik und Bakura+Licht aufgeh+ Vegeta: Na nun aber hurtig!  
Mokuba+Schnell zu Selas Zimmer geh+ Bakura+halbtot in Pranger hДng+ Mein RЭcken┘ Marik+hilflos rumzappel+ Zorro+leicht angenagt wurde+ T.T Mokuba: Okay, ich lass euch jetzt raus, dann kЖnnt ihr anfangen hier aufzurДumen!  
Zorro: Hat Merit nicht gesagt, DU sollst aufrДumen?  
Mokuba: Wollt ihr nun raus oder noch ein bisschen rum hДngen?  
Marik: Ich mach alles was du willst, nur lass mich frei!  
Mokuba+Hebel drЭck, aus Zimmer geh+ Bis dann!

[Sanji und Merit kommen turtelnd zurЭck  
Sanji+grins+ Hey Jungs!  
Alle: Hallo ihr Turteltauben!  
[Bakura, Marik und Zorro kommen dazu  
Pexty: Zorro!? Hat dich wer angeknabbert?  
Zorro: -.- Wir erlebten gerade die Rache der Selas!  
Kaiba: Und was habt ihr gelernt?  
Bakura: Wie jetzt?  
Kain: Na ┘ Und die Moral von der Geschicht┘?  
Zorro, Bakura, Marik: дh┘ Merit+Sanji umarm+ Ich lieb Sanji, und er mich┘!  
Alle+Augenbrauen heb+ Bakura: Was hat das mit uns zu tun?  
Merit & Sanji +gegenseitig anhimmel+ Marik: Die sind schon wieder im Zauberwald! -  
[TЭrklingel lДutet  
Pexty+zur TЭr geh, aufmach+ Wer soll denn das jetzt sein?  
Guido Cantz: Hallo! Ich hab gehЖrt Merit macht jetzt einen Harem auf, und ich mЖchte mich gerne bewerben!  
Pexty: Da bist du mal wieder zu spДt+TЭr zu knall+ Merit: War das Guido?  
Pexty: Ist Guido ein schmieriger Blondschopf? Dann war er es!  
Merit+keif+ Er ist kein schmieriger Blondschopf+Pex eine runter hau+ Aber egal┘ +Sanji anhimmel+ Ich will nur noch dich mein Prinz [Nochmal TЭrklingel  
Kain: Boar! Sind wir hier auf der Post oder was+TЭr aufmachen geh[Ron, Daniel und Jack stehen da  
Ron: Hey! Wir haben gehЖrt, Merit macht jetzt auf Polygamie!  
Kain+Augenbraue heb+ Woher, verdammt, wisst ihr das alle?  
Ron, Daniel, Jack: Die Autoren┘ Kain: Mh┘ Tut mir leid, ihr seit zu spДt. sie hat sich schon wieder anders entschieden.  
Daniel: Wie jetzt?  
Merit+dazukomm+ Hey Jungs! Danke fЭr das Angebot, aber ich will nur Sanji! Ron+Maske aufsetz+ Ich kann mich gern als Sanji verkleiden!  
Merit+Augenbraue heb+ дh┘ Nein danke, Ron!  
Ron: Schade┘ +depri kuck+ Merit: Wollt ihr auf einen Kaffee reinkommen?  
Daniel+schulterzuck+ Klar┘ +reingeh+ Merit: Wie geht es Sam?  
Jack: Der geht es gut! Sie kommt mit dem Stopfen der LЖcher im StЭtzpunkt ganz gut nach!  
Daniel+grins+ Aber wir bohren Neue! HДhД┘ Bakura+sich wie alter Mann Kreuz reib+ Ihr seit ja fies!  
Sanji+Allen Kaffee servier+ Und wenn ihr euch einfach Gummipuppen zulegt? Ich kann euch einen guten Laden empfehlen!  
Alle: Wie jetzt?  
Sanji: -.- Was denkt ihr eigentlich wer Bakura seine Freundinnen schenkt?  
Marik+kicher+ Testest du die auch?  
Sanji: Na ja┘ Merit: Willst du was sagen, mein Prinz?  
Sanji: ┘ Glaube nicht┘ Bakura: oO Du testest die Dinger, bevor ich mein Ding da┘ Sanji+Mit MЭhe lachen unterdrЭck+ (Denkste)  
Zorro+Arm um Bakura leg+ Du hast ja mich, Herzblatt!  
Bakura: Danke Schatz!  
Jack: Wo ist eigentlich Selas?  
Pexty: Die ist in London!  
Daniel: Warum? Bis wann?  
Mibo+auf Uhr kuck+ Noch 3 Tage!  
Jack: Warum? Bis auf schlechtes Wetter und Fisch gibt es da doch nichts!  
Merit: Ist eine Klassenfahrt!  
Daniel: Und was machst du dann noch hier?  
Merit: Auf die Chaoten aufpassen! Mibo: Was heiъt hier Chaoten?  
Bakura: Wie sind die liebsten Kerle der Welt!  
Merit+Augenbraue heb+ Zorro: Na ja┘ vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen anstrengend┘ Merit+Augen verdreh+ Kommst du mit ins Bett, mein Prinz?  
+Sanji anhimmel+ Sanji+dДmlich grins+ Gerne, Prinzessin+Merit schnapp und in Zimmer geh+ Marik: Was wollen die am helllichten Tag im Bett?  
Kaiba+kopfschЭttel+ Du bist so naiv, Marik!  
Marik: Was ist naiv?  
Daniel: Was machen wir jetzt? Ich hab verdammt dicke Eier┘ Jack+Arm um Marik leg+ Ich nehm den kleinen hier!  
Marik+freu+ Daniel+Atemu anblinzel+ Atemu: oO Ne, lass mal!  
Daniel+Kopf hДngen lass+ Atemu: Ich kann dir Theas Nummer geben. FЭr nen Fuffi treibt die es mit jedem!  
Daniel: Echt?  
Alle Jungs+wissend nick+ Atemu+Notizzettel reich+ Hier ist die Nummer!  
Daniel: Danke! Vielleicht kЖnnen wir sie im Stargatecenter ja fest anstellen!  
Atemu: Bestimmt┘ so geldgeil wie die ist┘ Ron+seufz+ Und was mach ich? Bakura: Back dir ein Eis! Ron: Wie soll den das gehen?  
Bakura+Ron in KЭche schieb+ Hast doch Zeit, find es raus!  
Ron: ┘┘┘ Daniel: Also gut┘ ich muss los! Jack?  
-Stille-  
Daniel: Ja┘ack!  
[Jack ist mit Marik in dessen Zimmer verschwunden  
Daniel: -.- toll +telefonieren geh+ Bakura: Tja┘ dann kЖnnen wir jetzt wohl unsere selasfreien Tage genieъen! Zorro: Dann fangen wir am besten gleich an+Bakura schnapp und in Zimmer zerr+ Atemu: -.- Ich glaube ich leg mich einfach in den Garten┘

3 Tage spДter

Selas+Auffahrt mit Koffer hochlauf+ Bruce+vor TЭr steh, freu+ I- Ahhhh+Schild um Hals hat+ Selas+zu Bruce geh streichel+ Na du wandelnde Ungeziefer-  
sammlung+Schild les+ Schild: Hi Selas! Sind Eis essen┘ Selas: -.- Na toll! Ohne mich!  
Schild: Suppe steht auf dem Herd! Merit Selas: Klasse┘ -.- +rein geh+

2D+kuck+ Hi Selas+Suppe ess+ Selas+Augenbraue heb+ Was machst du hier?  
2D: Wollte Merit fragen wie sie meinen neuen Songtext findet.  
Aber sie ist nicht da┘ Selas: Aha┘ Sonst noch was passiert?  
2D+KopfschЭttel+weiter Suppe ess+ Selas: Keine Dramen? Kein Rumgeschrei+wunder+ 2D: Jetzt wo du es sagst┘ Sanji hat Merit andere MДnner erlaubt!  
Selas+Kinnlade runter klapp+ дh┘ wie?  
2D: Er hat ihr erlaubt mit mir ins Bett zu gehen+weiter ess+ Selas+Wie Fisch kuck+ 2D: Was ist?  
Selas: Sanji hat seiner Prinzessin erlaubt mit dir ins Bett zu gehen?  
2D+nick, weiter ess[TЭr geht auf, Merit und die Jungs kommen wieder  
Alle: SELAS+draufstЭrz knuddel+ Selas+umflieg+ Immer mit der Ruhe, MДdels!  
Bakura+FreudentrДnen heul+ Selas ist wieder da┘ Selas+Augenbraue heb+ Was habt ihr dem gegeben?  
Merit: Nix anderes als sonst! Wie war es in London?  
Selas: KЖnntet ihr erst mal von mir runter gehen?  
[Alle stehen auf und zerren Selas ins Wohnzimmer auf Sofa  
SelaS: Wie es in London war!? Cooool! Haben schЖn gesoffen!  
Kaiba: -.- War ja klar┘ Selas: Zieh nicht so eine Fleppe, Kaibi! Hab ja auch was mit gebracht!  
Marik & Atemu+groъe Augen mach+ Was denn?  
Selas+Koffer hol und Aufmach+ Also┘ fЭr Mibo englisches Bier+Bierflaschen Mibo zuwerf+ Mibo: Danke+freu+ Selas+kleine Nachbildung von Cleopatras Needl aus Koffer nehm+ Das ist fЭr Atemu!  
Atemu: Cleo┘ meine geliebte Cleo+TrДnen in Augen hat+ Selas: Wer will SЭsses aus Harrolds?  
Vegeta & Zorro: ICH+gegenseitig bЖse ankuck+ Selas: Ganz ruhig! Hab genug fЭr euch beide!  
Vegeta & Zorro+zufrieden sei+ Danke, Selas!  
Selas: Geht doch+Sanji jede Menge Dosen in Hand drЭck+ Das ist Tee aus Harrods! Superlecker! (Schleichwerbung!  
Aber der Tee ist echt klasse! )  
Sanji: Danke, Selas! Der passt hervorragend zu deinem Welcome back Dinner!  
Selas+kleinen Teddy mit Englandfahne aus Koffer hol+ Marik: Oh┘ ist der fЭr mich?  
Selas: Na klar+Marik Teddy geb+ Marik: Dankeeee┘ +Teddy knuddel+ Selas: Bitte, bitte+Weiter in Koffer wЭhl+ So! Und wer wЭnscht sich schon eine ganze Weile eine Shisha?  
Mokuba+Vorsichtig Hand heb+ Kaiba: oO Mokuba+entschuldigend grins+ Danke, Selas+Shisha nehm+ Selas+Kreditkarte zЭck+ Bakura: FЭr wen ist das denn?  
Selas+Karte Kaiba in die Hand drЭck+ Bitte sehr+grins+ Kaiba+freu+ Cool┘ HEY! Da ist ja Camila Parker Bowles drauf! Geil!  
Selas: Nicht nur die! Kaiba+genau hinkuck+ Und hier ist ja Charles, und die Queen auch noch! Danke Selas+freu+ Selas+Blutspritzspiele auspack+ Hier! Die gibt es nur in England und stehen bei uns auf dem Index+Spiele Kain und Pexty geb+ Kain & Pexty: Coooool+an PC hecht+ Danke, Selaslein!  
Selas+Merit und Bakura ankuck+ So┘ wollt ihr etwas auch was?  
Merit & Bakura+gespannt nick+ Selas+Merit Papprolle geb+ BitteschЖn┘ Merit+auspack[Die Papprolle enthДlt den Kunstdruck eines englischen KЭnstlers, der Daniel Jackson nackt unter einem Wasserfall gemalt hat  
Merit+ganz breit grins+ Danke!  
Bakura: Und was ist mit mir?  
Selas: hm┘ +in Koffer kram+ Bakura+neugierig glotz+ Selas+GerЭmpel aus Koffer werf+ Wo ist es denn?  
Bakura+hibbelig wird+ Selas: Ich habs gleich+weitersuch+ Bakura: Bitte schnell! Ich werde voll kirre!  
Selas: Ah! Hier ist es+Bakura groъes Packet in Hand geb+ Bakura+Augenbraue heb, gespannt auspack+ Alle+Mund offen steh+ Bakura+Nach Luft schnapp+ Du┘ du hast mir die Krone der englischen KЖnigin mit gebracht?  
Selas: жhm┘ Ja?  
Bakura+Selas knuddel+ Daaaaaaaanke!  
Selas+Bakura tДtschel+ Ist ja gut, mein Kleiner!  
Zorro: Du, Merit?  
Merit: Ja?  
Zorro: KЖnnen wir jetzt bitte wieder aufhЖren nett zu sein?  
Merit: Ja, klar!  
[Alle Jungs verziehen sich blitzartig in ihre Zimmer  
Selas: -.- War ja klar┘. Hab auch nix anderes erwartet!  
Merit: Mach dir nix draus+Selas auf Schulter klopf+ So sind sie halt!  
Selas+grins+ Ach ja┘ was hab ich gehЖrt? Du darfst dir jetzt einen Harem zulegen?  
Merit: HД? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?  
Selas: Hat mir 2D erzДhlt!  
2D: Ich durfte ja nicht ausreden! Wollte noch sagen, Merit hat kurz bevor es ernst wurde gekniffen und Sanji geschworen nie wieder einen Anderen anzusehen!  
Selas+Augenbraue heb+ Aha┘ 2D: ich wollte ihr gerade ans HЖschen, war selbst schon beinah unbekleidet, als sie mich von sich drЭckte┘ +depri wird+ Und ich war so┘ na ja┘ fit┘ Selas: Das interessiert mich eigentlich herzlich wenig┘ 2D: Aber ich fЭhlte mich so sicher┘ war extra noch mal duschen und ZДhne putzen! Hab die Unterhose gewechselt┘ Weiъt du┘ ich hab da diese Durchsichtige┘ Selas+2D am Kragen pack und vor TЭr setz+ Kannst ja ein Buch drЭber schreiben┘ -  
2D: Vielleicht einen Song┘ darЭber wie sich unsere KЖrper in glЭhender Leidenschaft bebend in den Laken wДlzten und die nachmittДgliche Stunde entweihten┘ Selas: Mach das aber nicht hier+TЭr zu mach+ Merit: Er hatte sich echt MЭhe gegeben! war ganz zДrtlich und wild zugleich┘ Selas: -.- +In ihr Zimmer verschwind+ merit: Na toll┘ +Handy zЭck, Selas anruf+ Selas+abnehm+ Ja?  
Merit: Auъerdem hatte er sich frisch rasiert und schЖne Musik angemacht┘ Selas: Kennst du den Wayne? WAYNE INERESSIERT DAS?  
+aufleg+ Merit+SMS schreib+ Aber dann wollte ich lieber unter Sanji liegen! Stimme aus Selas Zimmer: ROOAAARRRRRRRR!  
Selas+wutentbrannt Handy ausmach+ Sanji+aus Zimmer komm+ Was war das denn?  
Merit: ich wollte Selas von unserem kleinen Polygamieausflug erzДhlen, aber irgendwie scheint sie das nicht zu interessierten┘ Sanji: -.- Kann ich ihr nicht verЭbeln┘ Merit: Wieso?  
Sanji: Selbst Kain wollte sich eure Geschichte nicht anhЖren!  
Merit: Aber sie hat doch gefragt!  
Sanji: Aber bestimmt nicht nach Einzelheiten┘ Merit+Sanji mit Zeigefinger Эber Wange fahr+ Vielleicht interessieren sie ja UNSERE Einzelheiten┘ Sanji+glucks+ Vielleicht┘ +grins, mit Merit in Zimmer geh+

[Wird Merit ihr Versprechen halten? Werden die Jungs sich noch einmal Эberwinden und nett sein? Wird 2D den versprochenen Song schreiben? Und┘ WO ist Waldo?  
Mehr lest ihr in der nДchsten Folge! 


End file.
